


Yuri on Ice: Date on Ice (Viktor x Yuri)

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon - Anime, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: A beautiful theme that brought two diferent people together.





	

Title: Date on Ice  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime:   
Status: Complete  
ONESHOT

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!

As the Yuri now back in Japan after the Grand Prix, Yuri had won the competition he was sad going home alone from Russia, after winning he knew this would have happened, his family were worried, his only smiling only to show he was fine but to his parents they knew something is bothering him.  
He was happy he made new friends along the way many Grand Prix competitors, they kept in touch, but they heard little about Yuri, they are also practically worried about him, he refuse to have interviews or publicity.  
Especially his friend that goes the same name as him is heavily worried since he knew why he was depressed despite he won, Yuri Plisetsky kept on calling and checking up on him, sometime the Japanese Yuri would be mused to his tsundere friend being the softie.  
While his Singaporean friend Lee, would scold him being depressed.   
One day he received a call from his old best friend slash cousin, looking at the picture frame he gave a weak smile.  
“Sup cuz, I’ll be home at last… ten years had passed I want to see momsy and popsy” his cousin said on the phone.  
“You’re going home?” he said surprised.  
“Chill, cuz! Just visiting since our game would be in my home base Japan we’re playing in Tokyo, can you watch?”  
“Sure! Besides I miss you to brother”  
“Great, I’ll be there in a few days, me and the lads well be back from Canada from our training”  
“Keep safe, brother” he gave his weak smile through the video chat.  
Little did he know his cousin knows about his current emotional struggle and was pissed knowing it was his Russian love fault.  
Looking at the gold medal on his shelf together with the trophy, his tear fell after he saw his photo with his first love.  
Going through his phone looking at their many photos he cried silently till his eyes were puffed and red.  
He slept with his eyes all puffed up and dinner left untouched.  
The next morning when he was done washing up and headed down to help his parents, “ARF!” the dog he come to love and know knocked him down.  
“It can't be?” he looked at the dog with shock.  
“I missed you” a familiar voice ringed to his ear.  
“Vi-Viktor” he said in a low tone, eyes big as saucers.  
“Sorry I intended to make you happy by surprising you that I’m moving but I guess I made you sad and upset our friends” scratching his neck.  
“M-moooove?” again he was shocked.  
“Here” helping him stand, “Uh-huh I intend to stay after I got to know you and fell for you, however I thought of asking you seriously about being my boyfriend after the competition to keep your head clear and stop thinking that all my advances were jokes” holding his waist.  
“Wait, are you serious?”  
“Yes I and and your parents are gonna be witnesses, Yuri I’m serious, will you be mine?” he kneeled Yuri covering half of his face out of shock, his parents were watching with a smile, when suddenly Minako arrived and squealed taking out her phone and snapped many pictures.  
“For goodness sake Yuri say yes!” Minako shouted.  
And Yuri could only do is nod, Viktor lifted him and hugged him tight swirling him around.  
To their surprise he kissed him, “Always wanted to do that” and he touched their foreheads.  
“Minsako-san, can you not post that yet? I want to post it myself can you send it to me?” he requested.  
Later that afternoon, “Now I want my payment” Viktor smirked.  
“Eh? How-how much?” Yuri stammered.  
“Your love and life, well what I want is your whole existence” holding his hand tightly as they sat on Viktor’s old room, his staff are still there, “What do you say?”  
“Uhh… are you proposing?”  
“I am proposing but I’m not taking no for an answer so what do you think?”  
“Yes” he said blushing madly, suddenly Viktor pulled out a box on his pocket, and showed a silver band with many diamonds that goes around it.  
Viktor raised his hand that has the same ring, “Give me your hand and you’re mine and mine alone” Yuri shakily gave him his hand and Viktor put’s the ring.  
Viktor started to kiss him, from short kisses to a full blown make out session they ended up getting naked and slumped on the bed.  
Both taking a rest and panting, Viktor took Yuri’s hand that has his new ring together with his he snapped a quick photo and puts it on instagram, “Hashtag Finally Mine” he said and kissed Yuri, tagging his name too.  
That evening they were called for dinner they were surprised that many food was served though the couple only asked for a big bowl of katsudon for them to share since Yuri won.  
When it was time to sleep, “Where are you going Yuri?” Viktor stopped him.  
“M-my ro-room?” he trembled.  
“Nu-uh.. you sleep with me from now on my beloved piggy” and he pulled him to his room.  
Yuri held Viktor tightly thinking it was all a dream afraid he would lose him and leave him, “Yuri, what’s wrong?” he asked.  
“This feels like all a dream” snuggling his face on Viktor’s bare chest.  
“It is not Yuri I tell you, I promise when you wake up I’m still here holding you” Yuri shifted to his on his abdomen and started to kiss him.  
He started to take his shirt off and started another session with his new fiancée, “I’ve been meaning to ask” smirked by the Russian.  
“Have you gain weight again? Coz I can see chub-chubs again” he chuckled, Yuri pouted.  
“You sir is ruining the mood” and so they continued.  
The next day as promised Yuri woke up beside Viktor, touching him if he’s real, “I’m real Yuri, so go back to sleep” sinking back to the comforter and hugging Yuri’s lower abdomen, Yuri smiled and kissed his crown.  
Few minutes later they woke up and freshen up, heading to eat breakfast, as they were asked to help some errands suddenly more guests arrived when Mari suddenly burst, “Sister-in-law what’s wrong?” joked by Viktor.  
“Yurio!!!” she jumped.  
“Oh… Yuroi! You came to visit!” Viktor was also surprised to see their friend Pachit, Lee, Leroy, Nikola and Christophe.  
“VIKTOR!?” they burst.  
“What are you doing here?! I thought you left Yuri?!” pointed by an angry Plisetsky.  
“I technically didn’t, haven’t you seen my post?” he smirked.  
“What is all that como-“ Yuri stopped on his words, “E-e-everyone?”left his mouth hanging.  
Inviting them all to the lobby they talked a bit, suddenly Yuri’s phone ringed.  
“Oh… it’s Hiro-kun!” he said as his mother hurried to see.  
“I miss that boy, go ahead!” she told her son.  
“How’s the almost married man, doing?”  
Ddoing well, my friends came to visit actually, you?”  
“I’m cool just getting my rhythm before my game there, ohh I also sent some jerseys for you guys I actually sent too many extras just in case I don’t know your sizes so I sent a lot, I hope you can wear those in my game”  
“Of course, no problem, anyways when are you gonna go home? And how did…” he blushed.  
“You’re engaged? Well, the witches…” he flatly said.  
“Don’t say that, Mari-nee can hear you and if she did Minako-san and Yuuko will hang you”  
“Then I aint be going home”  
“Tubby you promised to see us” Yuri’s mom said.  
“Oh… hi Momsy? Hihi, and I presume that guy on your back is your beloved hubby?”  
Yuri blushed and his friends could hear it and kept their amusement, “Uh… I’ll introduce you to Viktor when you get home cousin” he sighed.  
“Great so I can beat him up for making you sad, anyways I got to go I need to warm up” as they bid Yuri then was made fun by the Russian Yuri.  
After that call they talked a bit while Mari offered them some tea.  
“Why did you name Plisetsky, Yurio?” Lee asked.  
“I named him that so we won't get confused” Mari replied.  
“And by the way, your play is very relaxing!” said Christophe.  
“Thank you” said Yuri.  
“That is why I love it here, wait till you get to know the people living here too they are all so warm and kind!” boosted Viktor.  
Later the new guests settled and the couple toured them around the area, when they got back there were many media waiting when Minako arrived to stop them, the guests and the couple stayed in.  
“Is it true you’re engaged?!” pushed by the other female reporter.  
“WAAAAH the other famous skaters are here too!!!” said another.  
“Oh my gosh, Pichit-san!” one fangirl said.  
As they headed in quickly to avoid the crowed, they sighed in content as they stayed at the leisure area watching some new and surprisingly they were the hot topic.  
“Well, Hatsetsu never change” commented by the Russian Yuri.  
“Haha, I never knew it’s fun here” commented by Pachit.  
“You’re just happy because some people have has a crush on you here” laughed by Yuri.  
After eating dinner and sharing Yuri’s favorite food to them, instantly they fell in love with the dish.  
Yuri now snuggled beside Viktor, “So I guess our first date is going to be in a hockey game?” he asked.  
“I guess, but I like that” hugging him tight.  
Maccachin snuggled to them too.  
When they were about to sleep his phone ringed again, seeing the caller it was his old reporting friend Hisashi.  
“Hello?”   
“Sorry to bother you all of the sudden, but the commission of sports had called me and wanted to contact you”  
“Huh? What seemed to be the problem this time” Yuri sat up making Viktor wake up and lean on the phone to listen.  
“This coming Monday, before your cousin’s game you and Viktor-san are gonna have performance for the exhibition they said it’s for the formalities and publicity since you had been refusing some interviews”  
“Well, do something alright?” said Viktor surprising the reporter.  
“”Why is Viktor-san with you?”  
“Well, were engaged, people who are engaged should sleep together, dasvidanya~” and Viktor pulled the phone from Yuri’s ears and turned it off.  
The morning later their friend joined them to the early jog and a short journey to making Yuri lose all the weight he gained.  
After arriving at the Ice Castle, “So what piece are you two gonna dance with?” Yurio asked.  
“I chose this piece called History maker” said by Viktor.  
“I also like the theme of it” Yuri said shyly.  
“You just like it because your hubby chose it~” joked by Pachit making poor Yuri blush and turn around.  
“Gosh you two are so cute!” commented by Christophe.  
“It’s not like that actually… I mean the lyrics it’s like how I started I mean I was tired off feeling depressed and I though of my performance wasn’t enough” Yuri stated and everyone listed the triplets were taking pictures of them Yuuko is having a fit on the corner.  
“As I met Viktor I told myself that my dream of winning will come true since he’ll be with me, and he’s been pushing me to believe and that made me feel loved and I saw no more darkness since he’s been helping with my confidence” he smiled at the Russian who hugged him from behind.  
“I guess you just made a history for yourself” said by Leroy.  
“Then that song’s perfect” added by Lee.  
“But your theme?” asked by Pachit.  
“Date on Ice” they both said.  
They started practicing, the others just came to watch and took some photos, Leroy and Christophe were so in to the triplet’s antics.  
Few days later they headed to Tokyo for the game and the opening performance, Yuri then was bombarded with many questions since they revealed that he and Viktor was engaged since many snapped a photo of them wearing the matching ring.  
As they were about to step in the huge buss stopped behind them, many huge guys came out much more taller than Christophe, they were all wearing combat pants and shirt that has a print Scottish lads on, one familiar and much bigger figure came.  
“Cousin!” Yuri had a bright smile.  
“Where’s my hug?” the big guy asked as many media came to cover it.  
“Ohhh!!! Two Katsuki’s met!” said by Hisashi.  
“Ugh! How’d you get big like that?” Yuri joked.  
“Katsudon and a lot of work out”  
“Stop joking, I’ve been fatting up with those cutlet bowls” he laughed.  
“You’re boyfie there won't appreciate if you get buffy like this, well, anyways I gotta go… the Scotts man might be looking for me.  
“Listen up thug, I told you to listen to every word I said and what are you doing, I just told the team to change immediately and start warm up why are you here” his coach grabbed his flannel shirt on its mid part because he can't reach.  
“Sorry coach I was just saying hi to my cousin”  
“Well, if you’re done get your ass back in there!” and there he gave the sorry guys gesture and head back in.  
“Wow…” commented by Viktor, “Your cousin’s big” he said with his usual smile.  
“I think I have a crush on him” said Christophe which the others laughed at.  
Heading in the locker room where Viktor and Yuri change, Yuri had worn the while long sleeved button up neatly tucked to his pants while Viktor had worn a black one.  
As they walk to the rink side Viktor’s coach side suddenly got the better of him, “Wait you lips are chapped” pulling out his lip balm he applied it to Yuri who tanked him.  
“Don’t be nervous, I’m with you” Viktor assured and have him a tight hug and a quick kiss, the ladies beside them squealed.  
“Ladies and gentle men please welcome Japan’s Figure Skating Pride Yuri Katsuki and his Coach the five time world record holder and gold medalist Viktor Nikiforov!” called by the   
As the music started Yuri started to do his opening,   
“Can you hear my heartbeat?   
Tired of feeling never enough   
I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true “

This time Viktor came in both now circling the rink and everyone awed at their starting performance, witnessing Viktor’s graceful performance both of the dancers swayed with grace.

“There'll be no more darkness   
when you believe in yourself you are unstoppable   
Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades,   
you set my heart on fire” 

Yuri came close to Viktor and danced with sync.

“Don't stop us now, the moment of truth   
We were born to make history   
We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around   
Yes, we were born to make history” 

Both now danced with sync and did a few jump which they landed flawless, everyone was fired up.

“Can you hear my heartbeat?   
I've got a feeling it's never too late   
I close my eyes and see myself how my dreams will come true” 

“There'll be no more darkness   
when you believe in yourself you are unstoppable   
Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades,   
you set my heart on fire” 

“Don't stop us now, the moment of truth   
We were born to make history   
We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around   
Yes, we were born to make history”

The end of the song was Viktor hugged Yuri from behind which was a bet solemn since both had got their relationship embraced.  
(A/N: please watch the video I uploaded for reference)

The announcer came on their way, their figures were shown to the big screen outside and the score board of the rink, “Wow, that was an amazing, can you tell us what is the theme of your performance?” Hisashi asked.  
Both replied with a smile, “Date on Ice”  
“Can you tell us why?”  
“Well, I guess it’s our first performance together and we think it’s like a date, also the music tells the story about how I started and thought of retiring, but until I met Viktor everything changed”  
“In short he just changed his history” Viktor this time spoke as he held Yuri by the waist, some gave both of them flowers and hugs they were then met by their friends and now they immediately chaned.  
EXTRA~  
As they now took their place on a VIP area of the bench they watched the locker room interview of the Scott’s man Hisahi now with his friend interviewed the coach of the Scott’s man team and focused on Yuri’s cousin who is punching some bags.  
“Uh… Coach, this is a HJockey game right? Why is Yahiro Katsuki-san punching some bags?”  
“You’ll see later why”  
“Can we have a few words with Katsuki-san?”  
“Sure” said by the coach a bit.  
“Yo, Alastair! Get some push up, and I want some weights too don’t forhet closed fist”  
“GAAAAAAAAA!” he angrily said.  
Meanwhile at the bench, “Is he always that pissed?” Lee the Korean skater asked.  
“Someone must have ticked him off” Yuri scratched his cheek.  
“Haha, I think this is fun to watch” said Viktor with his usual chibi look.  
“Uh… Katsuki-san how do you feel now that you’re home?” asked the reporter.  
“I feel comfy I guess, since my cousin’s watching I even feel more motivated, he’s the one who pushed me to hockey since I sucked at being twinkle toes, I can't even do jumps” shaking his head as he do some pushups while two of his team mates are at his back.  
“How do you feel now that his engaged, I know you two are like brothers and I asked him how you feel he said a bit upset, is that true?”  
“Upset? Well yes he didn’t even tell me though calls, but I’m furious about his partner since he made him sad and a bit chubby”  
“So how do you feel about them?”  
“See that punching bag there?” points at the item.  
“Yes”  
“I imagined that was the Russian douche”  
Finally it was the start of the game three men in kilt skated the on the center of the rink and played the bag pipe as the Scott’s man entered the rink, Scottish flag were raised while Hiro raiseed his own nationality flag and that’s Japan.  
Everyone around cheered for him. As the game started Viktor is somehow enjoying it while the other skaters exchanged some Ohh and Ahhs due to some violent crashes.  
When suddenly the Japanese national Hockey team gave a violent reaction to the Scotts at the half of the game.  
One of the Japanese guy from the national team was confined n the box while Hiro who just came in the game suddenly was grabbed by one guy from the collar and started to punch him harsh he wasn’t punching back.  
“What the fuck are you doing Alastair? FUCKING HIT EM!” as the coach said that, Hiro started to demolish the poor face of his fellow country man.  
“Sorry lad, an order is order” and he pounded his face as it became bloody.  
“OOOOOOHHHH!” Viktor commented.  
“I’m in love” said Christophe.  
Yuri gave a giggle.  
Another came to attack him behind but he elbowed the guy while another about to tackle him, kicking his opponent’s gut he then threw his stick to the guy that’s about to launch himself.  
“AND FIVE MAN DOWN! THAT GUY IS TOUCHED WITH THE FIST OF SATAN!” laughed by the foreign announcer.  
While he grabbed the bloody guy and threw it to the glass divider wall near Yuri and Viktor, blood splatter on the glass lee look horrified while Pachit gave a laugh at Viktor since Hiro gave him the ‘I’m watching you’ sign.  
“Looks like he was quite ‘very’ upset with the unannounced engagement” laughed by Hisahi.  
As he was contained at the penalty box, he knocked he climbed out of it and headed to Yuri and Viktor, sitting beside Chistophe, “can I?” asked to get some of the popcorn.  
“Have as many as you want hunky” said by Christophe that Pachit laughed so hard.  
“What is Katsuki-san doing there?” laughed by the announcer.  
“Quality time!” he replied by a joke while his coach.  
“Get back to the box!” everyone laughed.  
“I’ll see you both later” he patted Viktor.  
Few minutes have passed when the person Hiro looked up to as a boy knocked on the other penalty box, “Hey kid, you ready?” he asked.  
“Thank you for politely asking, sir” the audience at the back laughed.  
When the box opened suddenly their teammates stopped as they saw both guys dropped their gloves and helmet and a brawl broke in, referies dared not to stop them when the olderman was down on the ground and the younger marched back to his team receiving some high fives and nuggies.  
I didn’t know this was a violent game” said by Leroy.  
“I like it!” replied by Yurio who’s been cheering ‘beat him up!’ all the time.  
“What did you get your cousin in to?” said Lee out of shock.  
“I didn’t know either” Yuri said in horror.  
“You’re quite a motivation ehh, Yuuuuuri” Viktor kissed him.  
After the game Hiro goy a cut lip and few bruise while he had gone home with the Skating party.  
Yuri at the back of the buss was so absurd talking to Yurio and the others while he talked to Viktor.  
“I’m warning you, man, I don’t want to see my big brother that depressed again, he can't even eat his dinner right nor go exercise”   
“Don’t worry, I promise to you that I will take care of him on the rest of our lives together”  
“Well, you better be since I’m leaving everything to you” he patted.  
Though the little demo I made earlier was for you, so remember that” and he changed seats.  
~END~


End file.
